Quando no Olimpo
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Lily e Apolo se casaram, estão em lua-de-mel, estão felizes, e quando se tem um deus como marido sempre é bom aproveitar para esclarecer algumas... dúvidas.


… **Pergunte a um Olimpiano**

- Apolo? - a voz suave chamou e o deus ergueu os olhos azuis do jornal que lia, mirando a bela mulher sentada do outro lado da mesa.

- Sim? - murmurou, voltando a atenção ao texto.

- Deuses rezam? - as sobrancelhas claras arquearam e o olhar voltou para a mulher.

- Depende da situação.

- Hum... - Lily mordiscou a beirada de uma torrada, lançando um olhar para além do parapeito do terraço da suíte nupcial, onde a bela paisagem de Veneza se apresentava com um esplendoroso amanhecer.

Minutos de silêncio se seguiram depois da reposta do olimpiano, com ele voltando a sua atenção ao jornal e Laurel tomando um gole de seu café.

- Se é imortal, pra que você dorme? - interrompeu a quietude.

- O quê? - Apolo mirou a mulher.

- Noite passada te vi dormindo... Dormindo mesmo. Pensei que deuses não dormiam.

- Claro que dormimos.

- Mas dormir é privilégio humano. Se não dormirem, eles morrem. O cérebro precisa desse tempo para se reprogramar. Mas os imortais...

- Precisamos de descanso de vez em quando. Dormir é o único momento em que não temos mortais azucrinando os nossos ouvidos com pedidos de bençãos. Deuses gregos podem não estar em alta na modernidade, mas ainda somos bem cotados. E depois de Woodstock faz ideia do tanto de inspiração que eu tenho que espalhar por aí? A geração paz e amor não foi só movida de... paz e amor. - Lily franziu os lábios e o cenho. Não queria nem imaginar como fora Apolo durante os anos setenta. Será que ele tinha aderido a moda hippie? Zeus queira que não.

- Poderia me enganar... Do jeito que seus haicai são ruins. - murmurou enquanto tomava um gole de suco.

- O que disse? - Apolo franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Nada amor. - recebeu como resposta um sorriso doce. Mais silêncio veio a seguir. Do terraço podia se ouvir o som provindo de vários andares abaixo das pessoas que despertavam e começavam a preencher as ruas de Veneza com movimento.

Pássaros cantando soaram ao longe e o barulho da folha do jornal sendo virada chegou aos ouvidos da ex-Caçadora.

- Como Ártemis pôde ter feito o seu parto? - perguntou no exato momento em que o deus levara a xícara de café com leite aos lábios, o fazendo se engasgar de pronto.

- O quê?

- A história diz que Ártemis nasceu primeiro...

- Eu nasci primeiro! - protestou e logo recebeu um olhar descrente da ninfa.

- Nem irei discutir isto. Mas de qualquer maneira... Ártemis nasceu e depois mostrou seus dotes como parteira auxiliando no seu nascimento. Como isso foi possível? Quero dizer... ela era um bebê.

- Somos deuses.

- E daí?

- Quando o assunto são deuses tudo é relativo. Cronos engoliu os filhos e eles continuaram vivendo no estômago dele porque eram imortais.

- É diferente.

- Em que ponto? Como eles conseguiram se sustentar dentro de um estômago?

- Como Ártemis, sendo um bebê, te ajudou a nascer? Então ela nasceu grande?

- É complicado.

- Tudo na sua família é complicado.

- Por que das perguntas?

- Se tivermos filhos? Serão meio-sangue ou deuses?

- Deuses. Você é uma ninfa agora. Foi imortalizada, abençoada por Hera e Zeus.

- Se forem gêmeos? Serão bebês ou nascerão grandes? Um ajudará no parto do outro?

- Lily!

- Hermes bebê roubou o seu gado sagrado e depois inventou a lira. Mas ele ainda nem sabia falar. Como pôde fazer isso?

- Você não pode pensar nos deuses quando bebês com consciência de um bebê humano. Já falei, somos diferentes!

- Okay. - outro período de silêncio, desta vez com Apolo mirando a mulher longamente, como se esperasse pela próxima bomba e com Lily comendo calmamente um brioche.

- Acabaram-se as perguntas?

- O eclipse.

- Pelos deuses! - o loiro fechou o jornal, percebendo que não seria hoje que terminaria de lê-lo, e o dobrou, o colocando de lado sobre a mesa. - O que tem o eclipse?

- A lua entra na frente do sol. Ou a Terra entra entre a lua e o sol. O que seja. Ainda sim, isto quer dizer que Ártemis entra na sua frente. Por que vocês fazem isso? - Apolo rolou os olhos.

- Foi um acidente.

- Como assim?

- Foi depois de uma festa de Dionísio... Eu acordei de ressaca, tinha acabado de haver corte de pessoal. Hélio havia sido demitido e o cargo de deus-sol foi dado a mim...

- Deuses têm ressaca?

- Se beberem vinho divino... Sim.

- Hum... E?

- Acontece que eu sai atrasado e tomei a rota errada e acabei esbarrando com Ártemis no caminho.

- Esbarrando?

- É. - Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma expressão pensativa para logo depois soltar uma longa risada.

- Está querendo me dizer que a carruagem do sol e a carruagem da lua sofreram um acidente de trânsito? O primeiro eclipse nada mais foi do que um acidente de trânsito? - gargalhou e Apolo fez uma expressão contrariada.

- Mais ou menos.

- E quanto aos outros eclipses?

- Os mortais ficaram supersticiosos então decidimos repetir a dose de alguns em alguns anos.

- Quer dizer que de tempos em tempos sua irmã e você resolvem se bater por aí. - gracejou.

- Mais alguma coisa ou terminou o questionário?

- Hum... No momento mais nada me vem a mente. Mas se eu pensar em mais alguma coisa prometo que faço uma lista.

- O que foi que te deu para fazer estas perguntas?

- Curiosidade.

- Curiosidade?

- É... Sabe como dizem por aí.

- Não, não sei. - Apolo recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Quando no Olimpo... Pergunte ao olimpiano.

**FIM**


End file.
